


Had a scope, but don't know where I'm aiming

by Rainy_Summer17



Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Barebacking, Bottom Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Boys in Skirts, Canon Compliant, Chae Hyungwon-centric, Character Development, Character Study, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Dom Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Emotions, Fear of Discovery, Feelings Realization, Feminization, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hair-pulling, Happy Ending, In Public, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Light Bondage, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Chae Hyungwon, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Self-Denial, Sex, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Smut, Sub Chae Hyungwon, Thighs, Top Chae Hyungwon, Touching, Vibrators, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: When Minhyuk and Hyungwon have some time together before monsta x-ray, Minhyuk thinks it's a good idea to start to praise their lead dancer.Except, Hyungwon is a (straight, thank you very much) man who has a praise kink and Minhyuk looks very pretty with the wig and the skirt.Well, we can consider he's a woman for the time being, right?(Title of Love in my pocket by Rich Brian)
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Monsta X pwp(porn without plot) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091051
Comments: 14
Kudos: 48





	1. Dior

-It's a shame, honestly! 

Hyungwon lifted his eyes from his sheets, only to be met with Minhyuk's serious gaze. 

-What do you mean? 

He was confused. What was a shame? 

-That you don't end up with anyone, oppa! 

Hyungwon couldn't help but to break into a smile as soon as he heard his friend use that high pitched tone and the word oppa. As always, Minhyuk-Or should he say Dior- was messing around. 

-I guess it is, I have to wait for a woman to finally see my incredible and stunning self and finally see my worth, said the tallest dramatically with a sigh, obviously joking around. He thought that it would end up there-Minhyuk would either change the subject or keep walking and jumping around and he could finally concentrate again on his lines. Sadly, that didn't happen. 

-I'm serious oppa! Whined the boy behind him, pouting. Rolling his eyes, Hyungwon turned away to tell him gently to let him at least read his lines, but he was interupted fast. 

-People should see how pretty and nice you are! 

Minhyuk almost looked mad people couldn't see his dongsaeng's worth. It shocked Hyungwon, not expecting that; why saying that all of a sudden? What was Minhyuk trying to do? Either way, he felt his dick perk up at the praise. 

You're not getting up here, certainly not! 

So he muttered a thanks and went back to his sheets, trying to forget Minhyuk's pouty voice saying that. Fuck, no, he couldn't even call him Minhyuk. He really felt like he had a girl infront of him praising him. He appreciated the attention from his bandmates when they praised him, sure, but he didn't swing that way. When a girl was doing it, tho, he couldn't do anything but to feel aroused. Minhyuk had complimented him many times, sure, but Dior? Fuck. He was attracted to her. From her long blonde hair to her pretty makeup and her long, elegant face...She was pretty everywhere. And he wanted to hear more.  
-Like I can't believe players and fuckboys are outta here dating someone, yet you aren't. It's unfair! Or maybe they're just not good enough for you. 

The pink haired boy looked over, seeing Dior play with her dress. Her fingers always needed to be wrapped around something. 

It would look even better around something else, tho. 

Fuck. Hyungwon's dick was waking up and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

Or maybe he didn't want to. 

-Y-You think so? 

Fucking idiot, Hyungwon. You're in public, this is the worst idea you've ever h- 

-Of course! How could I not when you're the prettiest boy on the planet? 

He could feel a presence behind him, then suddenly, hands on his shoulders. Massaging them. Nails digging into his skin, long pretty nails. 

-Chae Hyungwon, Dior whispered in his ear. You're the most beautiful, most talented and nicest boy on the earth, she told him with that low pretty voice of hers. It sounded strangely masculine. Not that he minded. 

-Stop it Noona, said the tallest boy, blushing. He was looking down, too shy and aroused to meet anyone's eyes. Every praise sent a shock of pleasure to his brain, like fireworks. He loved that feeling, loved being told that he was good, pretty, talented. He heard a little chuckle behind him while the hands were still doing magic on his shoulders. Nothing was spoke until he felt slender fingers slide down his torso, sending another shock of pleasure to his brain. That was when he realized. 

Fuck, what am I doing? 

-Let me help you, he heard being whispered in his ear. His body was slightly shaking. 

-M-Minhyuk, I don't- 

He was interupted again, the hand still on his chest. He felt the long nails dig into his skin and pretty long hair caress his neck. He felt electrified. 

-Minhyuk can't help you, but I certainly can. 

The breath was hot against his neck, voice low and sweet as honey. 

-Don't you feel me behind you? Am I not a pretty girl, Hyungwon? Pretty enough to deserve to touch a guy like you? 

Hyungwon felt electrified, his member now completly hard in the confints of his pants. He could feel his nerves agitated, his body craving it. Craving her. 

-Fuck Dior, was all that escaped Hyunwon's mouth in a throaty moan.  
-Shh, don't let the others hear you, whispered the oldest as she sat down next to her friend innocently. Said friend almost groaned in deception when he felt these hands leave his burning skin, but he contained himself. As he turned to look at Dior's-Goddamn pretty-face, a hand snickered on his thigh slowly, rubbing circles onto it. 

-Just focus on your line pretty, he was told. And he did, would honestly do whatever she would tell him to do. At first, the contact was innocent, comfortable even. He was starting to get calmer and calmer, almost forgetting the uncomfortable situation in his pants. That, until Hyungwon felt the hand gets higher and higher on his thigh. It was enough to rekindle the whole fire in his body. It was burning, with need and lust and Hyungwon was slowly going crazy. The thought of doing such a thing in a public place-with friends close to them who could burst at any moment...Fuck it was enough to make him incredibly hard. And to know that the girl doing this to him was Dior, sweet, kind, beautiful Dior-Well it wasn't helping his hard-on. 

A gasp left Hyungwon's lips. The long fingers he liked to observe were now on his clothed bulge, massaging it and pressing down on it. It almost made the tallest moan out loud, but for the sake of his reputation, he held back. It seemed to last an eternity, especially when footsteps he recognized well got closer and closer. 

-Hey, how's it going?  
Jooheon. Of course it was him. Fuck, he couldn't look at his friend while he was getting almost jerked off under a table. He wouldn't be able to look at him in the eyes again without a wanting to die otherwise, so he acted like he was deeply immersed in his lines. He hoped it was convincing, because all he could think off was the hand on his boner and the gorgeous girl next to him. Of everything that could happen after that. 

Relax, relax, he's gonna know something's up...If he knows, they'll never let you live it down. Fuck, man, go away find I.M or something... 

Hyungwon might be thrilled at the thought of being able to get caught, it didn't mean he really wanted to get caught. He couldn't help but to feel more and more nervous until he felt the hand tighten around his hard dick. He almost let out a sound of great distress, mind going blank. When his soul came back to his body, Jooheon was gone and Dior got up. For a short second, Hyungwon was afraid she'd leave him with his raging hard-on. 

Looking back, maybe it would've been better. 

-I told him that you needed to focus on your lines, she started as she slid under the table. But I want you to focus on my lips only. 

Hyungwon felt his soul leave his body a second time, his brain refusing to understand what the hell going on. But how could he say no to someone as pretty as Dior? 

-You're so pretty Hyungwon, I bet your dick is as pretty as the rest of you, she said as she pulled down the jogging he was wearing. He would've maybe laugh at the ridiculous comment, but the praise made his head spin and he could only focus at how unreal it felt. It started to feel very real, tho, when a tongue licked the underside of his member. Bucking up his hips, he panicked and was about to say sorry-Only to be met with a grin. The most devilish grin he ever saw. Then, pretty red lips engulfed the head of his member and he could only toss his head back in pure pleasure. Oh this felt so good. 

He briefly wondered if he entered heaven on earth at the feeling of such warmness and tightness. The tallest didn't have more time to think, or gather any thoughts before his body was suddenly drowning in waves of powerful pleasure. Dior was there, under the table, sucking him off quickly and messily. Acting like he was reading his lines and praticing was getting harder and harder-And ridiculous. He didn't even have half of Changkyun or Hoseok's line, yet he was the only one probably "reading" them. He could even see Dior's red lipstick on his dick some seconds, before she swallowed him whole again. 

-Damn, fucking shit, he groaned quietly as he fisted his head in Dior's pretty blonde hair. He didn't even apply any pressure, just used it to steady himself or he'd fall pathetically. He couldn't help it. It's been a long time, and she was so good, and he felt so, so pretty even in this fucking ridiculous fit. Every movement of her lips got him closer and closer to the edge, his legs shaking. He could feel himself hitting the back of her troath, which sent a low moan course through his dick and him. It was electrifying, exhaling and he never wanted it to end. 

He was loosing his damn mind. Feeling her gaze on him didn't exactly help either, Dior's eyes full of nothing but lust. She wanted Hyungwon to become crazy, she wanted him. Her lips, full and shining with a bit of gloss, looked nothing but amazing around his lenght, taking him completly. Mouth full of him, letting trails of red at each one of her trusts...It was one of the most lustful sight he was ever granted to see. 

He could feel one or two tears escaping his eyes, it was so hard to contain himself. He wanted to scream, moan and whimper out loud but that sadly wasn't possible. He wanted to hear her low moans louder too, the ones she let out each time he pulled her hair a bit too hard or bucked his hips. 

-Hyungwon, came the slightly wrecked voice when Dior popped off his dick. Hyungwon was panting heavily, watching her with almost blank eyes as his brain was turned to compote. 

-Fuck my mouth, she said, and was back on his dick again. It made Hyungwon curse quietly, he couldn't believe she could say things like that so easily. Nonetheless, he wasn't one to complain as he started to trust in her troath mercilessly. Everything seemed so loud; the quiet moans, their ravaged breath, the way she gagged... 

Normally, the lead dancer would've worried about it. Would've stopped. Wouldn't have let himself get sucked under a table at work, but damn if Dior wasn't making him loose his mind and act on autopilot. He couldn't stop or even try to get himself to think about it. He was just desperately chasing his high, that burning pleasure cursing through his veins each time she swallowed around his lenght. Oh, he could almost feel it. The pit in his stomach getting bigger and bigger, his legs shaking, his trusts getting shallow. He could feel the orgasm creeping through him, looking down to see the mess he made of his lover. Just as he was observing her throat constricts around him, footsteps again. It was like a cold shower on him, and he quickly fixed himself the best he could. So he didn't seem to get a blowjob by Dior under the table. 

-Hey, I was just wondering if you'd-You're alone? 

Lee Jooheon, I'm really gonna fucking end you. 

-Y-Yeah, went to the toilet to fix the makeup, ah fuck... 

Dior's lips were still very wrapped around his very hard lenght, and it was pure torture. 

-Are you okay hyung?  
Just fucking go, please, almost cried out Hyungwon. 

-Yeah, just hit my toe on the table, forced said hyung to answer, trying to sound the most normal possible. He prayed to every gods it would be enough to make their main rapper go. 

And it seemed like his prayer was answered when he just said a "okay, i'll come back later!" and went away. Hyungwon hoped his later would be after his orgasm. 

Every thought was pushed aside when the older girl took back where she left off, sucking in earnest. A moan escaped the pink haired guy despite himself, and he prayed that no one heard that. 

That makes a lot of prayers for today. 

He wanted to cry out at how good that felt, how good she was making him feel. How her tongue lapped the head and the prominent vein of his cock messily, lapping the precum with eagerness. Like she wanted to taste him forever, like he was the most delicious meal. 

He could only see how much of a mess she was. How much of a mess he made her. Her lipstick was ruined, now even overflowing on his shin. Her eye makeup was also ruined; tears escaping her eyes at how rough Hyungwon went in her troath later. She was the most perfect mess, and he could even see her hand distantly moving in her skirt. At the thought of Dior making a mess of herself, her getting off on being such a slut for him, he almost came. 

-You're so fucking hot, damn Hyungwon, the best I ever had. Please come down my throat... 

Her plea sounded so needy, her eyes teary and almost begging too. She wasted no time in taking him back into her throat, slurping and swallowing messily everywhere. Hyungwon's lip was bleeding by now, by how hard he had to bite it to not moan out and alert everyone(and probably loosing his job-As well as ending on the sex offender register). He heard and saw the way Dior's body shook almost violently as a louder moan than the other escaped her lips. 

Fuck did she just come all over her in skirt while swallowing him? 

-Oh fucking shit, hell, damn, he swore as he came down his lover's troath, hips jerking incessantly. It was really like an explosion, a bomb exploading inside him. His whole body, veins and mind overflowed by ectasy, making him a quivering and mindless mess. His soul permanently left his body this time and he thought he was happy to die this way. 

-You better excel at your lines, Da-joong! 

It was Hyunwoo's teasing voice. From afar, but it still made Hyungwon come back to earth, head spinning. Fuck, what did just happened? 

Instinctively, he let the blond hair go and tucked himself in his pants, getting up shakily. He saw a hand from underneath the table telling him to go away, see the others. So they wouldn't have any suspicion. He did. 

And later, when a seventh man joined all of them, Jooheon exclaimed loudly: 

-Minhyuk-Ah, what a beautiful girl you are! I'd date you! 

It was obviously a joke. But he turned around and looked. There was new perfectly put lipstick on his lips, and he did again his mascara. The image of Dior's fucked up face earlier came back to his mind and he felt horror course his body. 

Minhyuk's a man. 

What has he done?


	2. Plaisir amer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days passed and Hyungwon settles for a little self love session on his free day.
> 
> He can't help Dior coming to his mind. Or Minhyuk. Or both.

It was a very lazy saturday. Everyone else was gone, leaving Hyungwon in the comfort of his solitude. Not that he minded too much, it felt nice to finally relax after all the things they did this week. As he was laying on his bed, eyes closed, he let his fingers drift on his body. His senstivite neck, his shivering arms, his naked chest... It's been so long since he had a bit of time for himself, so he decided to take it slow, enjoy his own body. Enjoy the pleasurable tingles running through his body as he applied a bit more pressure. He didn't even realized his mind slipped one second to a certain someone who put pression on that particular spot of his chest. It was quickly gone, and he just let his fingers give him shivers. Teasing his nipple slowly, just touching them a bit and feeling himself hardening between his legs. It was nice, relax, everything he so desperately needed. He wanted his mind to go blank with slow, sensual pleasure. 

A whimper escaped his mouth when he took a nipple between two of his fingers and started rolling it a bit. Hyungwon had always been very sensitive on his chest, every little touch being able to spread a fire through him. Today wasn't exception, except that the fire wasn't violent and fast, but rather slow and powerful. Like it was taking slowly each little part of his body, taking its time before consumming him entirely. Playing with his chest took some time, but had him all sensitive and needy in the end. He felt a bit overwhelmed, eyes still closed as he let his own feelings bring him away. 

His legs spread on the bed, his fingers dived down to his stomach, teasing him a bit. Then ever more when they reached his thigh, specifially his inner thigh, leaving little caresses that made him go crazy. 

He wished so hard it would be someone's else fingers... 

Slowly dugging his nails in his skin, he let out a throaty moan at the sensation. At the pain seeping through him. He didn't let go, not until he felt he had drawn out blood. Not until he felt a tear escape one of his eye at the painful sensation. He loved it so much, loved feeling the mix of pain and pleasure take over him until he couldn't take it anymore. 

Maybe he was being more needy than usual, but he crumbled fast enough and reached a hand to his aching, leaking member. The feeling of some warmth and tightness around his dick made him moan out loud, bucking his hips needily in his own fist. He started by stroking slowly, little teasing trusts of his hands, trying to test his own limits. Hyungwon tightened his hand around the head of his dick, in almost painful way. 

He'd beg someone, anyone to do something. To help him. Anything, really. Another hands, maybe pretty slender fingers and a hot, red mouth... 

Dior's face came back to his mind. 

Fuck, what was wrong with him?  
Or that's what he would've thought if he wasn't out of his mind. To gone in pleasure to go back, he couldn't give a fuck. He could just trust in a needier way in his hands, each trusts accompanied by high pitched moans. 

Even if Hyungwon tried, he couldn't think about any other woman. To be honest, he didn't even want to. The phantom sensation of Dior's lips on his member was too good to ignore. It made him cry out, trying to jerk himself off just the way she'd probably do. Tease a little the head, especially the head, before going fast and tight. 

The tall man was gone now, moaning freely to made out for the last time, crying out Dior's name. Crying out for her to suddenly enter the room and put her pretty lips on him, for her to swallow him whole. 

He tried to imagine her naked, how sexy his body would seem under the moonlight. How delightful her curves would be. But he could only picture a chest he knew was flat, but toned. He could only think of the muscles decorating it, and how the sweat was dripping down his veiny neck at the end of each dance pratice. Of thick tan thighs he knew were sweet, of long, bony fingers holding him lanky frame down. Of plump, pinky lips and of the tongue that always peaked to lick them lusciously. Of those dark, precise eyes that could force anyone to kneel. 

"Fuck Hyungwon, you're so fucking pretty for daddy" 

Of Minhyuk and his low, deep voice. Of Minhyuk fucking dominating his senses and ruining. 

All he could think about was Minhyuk. And he couldn't even be mad about it. 

-Minhyuk-hyung! Daddy! 

Hyungwon released in a cry, coating his own hand in semen. He blacked out, his body giving up under the pleasure. 

It took some time before Hyungwon was sitting on the edge of his bed, panting, but cleaned. He closed his eyes tight, the guilt creeping through his body. He came with Minhyuk's name on his lips. His friend, his bandmate. 

Throw up or scream? 

He decided to take a shower. Maybe it would make him feel less dirty.


	3. How do we keep the feeling fresh, how do we zip lock it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the members were away at the cinema, and a tired Hyungwon refused the invitation to go rest-Tho thinking Minhyuk would be with them. Guess he was wrong, and he certainly didn't expect to see him putting out his dior outfit.
> 
> (Title from Best mistake-Ariana Grande)

Hyungwon was tired. Exhausted. Worn out. Dying, even. 

Okay, maybe he was being a bit dramatic after only dancing for an hour. 

But still. He felt his muscles scream in pain. Especially his arm. 

It couldn't be because he now jerked more often, couldn't it? 

Either way, he didn't really think about it as he made his way to his bedroom, having in mind to sleep. Long enough for it to be called a good long night or maybe a coma. Yeah, a coma couldn't hurt. Even if Kihyun said he spent his days sleeping, fuck you Kihyun. Well, he was right, but there was no need to say it... 

Maybe his mind was overunning a bit. He could even feel his hands shaking a tad, sign of all the stress he kept in himself the last weeks. Work was tiring him so much, especially when it came to interacting with Minhyuk. It was getting somewhat better now, normal even, but not exactly for Hyungwon. The young guy always tried to act like nothing was wrong, when inside, he could only think about that day. The day he came with his name on his lips. Talking to his friend was now like searching for the trouble, and he hated to even think of it that way, but it was the truth. Talking about said friend, Hyungwon saw that his door was open. Intrigued, he walked toward it to see what the oldest was doing. Not that he wanted any discussion, not at all, but he knew his bandmates all left to go the cinema. Minhyuk always complained the cinema was better when they watched a movie at home, so why wouldn't he go? 

The tallest quickly had his answer when, peeking through the half opened door, he saw long, milky legs covered by some thigh highs he knew very well. 

Dior. 

Fuck, his dick twitched. His hands too, slightly, under the stress and excitement. He missed her, so much. Missed the warmth of her mouth, missed the touch of her fingers that were infinitely better than his. And nothing could equal the fucked up look she gave him that day under the table. Just that was enough to make him fully hard as he watched the girl twirl his skirt infront of her mirror. 

Hyungwon wanted to hear Dior tell him he was pretty, tell him that he did well today and the other days. He needed it. He felt so down lately, felt like everything he did was not worth for and that he was talentless. He wanted to hear her say that he was wrong. For her to dominate his senses. 

-Hyungwon? 

Said boy snapped out of his mind and stepped back, feeling like he had just violated her intimacy. By watching her and getting hard like a fucking creep. 

-Do you need any help? 

Her face was soft, as always, and Hyungwon was stuck there, frozen. He looked at her sit on the edge of her bed, before she made him a sign to come closer. Which he did, embarassingly fast. 

-I think you need to relax, don't you? Sit down, she told him softly. And he did, he felt like she was controlling him at the moment. He wasn't master of his own movements anymore; she was. His dick was hard, like it always was every time he thought of her or saw her. What has he become when she's around? 

It's not like he actually cared when he felt her hand on his thigh. The contact imediatly calmed him, and he was met with sweet eyes. 

-Lay down gorgeous, Noona's gonna take care of you tonight, Dior said in that sweet tone of hers and Hyungwon couldn't say no. He wanted it, secretly craved it since that day. Once again, her words made his head spin and he laid down quickly, closing his eyes automatically. He was taking deep breaths when he felt a tissue cover up his eyes. Probably a blindfold, he thought, but it didn't bother him. Not at all; she could do whatever she wanted to him. He felt himself relax in her actions, her sensual caresses on his chest, and this time, he could finally let out all the moans he wished to. She was only caressing his naked chest yet he felt in heaven with finally her hands back on him. He dreamt of this feeling for so long even if he wasn't too happy to admit this to himself usually. Right now, it felt just right to have her hands on him, ravishing him. He could feel a praise between each kiss and love bite she was marking his chest with. He could only moan loud and let her do her things, feeling himself slipping into a headspace where only she existed. Nothing else but Dior, but her hands coursing his body. Hyungwon didn't even notice his clothes slowly leaving his body, not until he felt a hot mouth on him, on his achingly hard member. 

He cried out and almost blacked out. 

The pink haired boy felt free, himself. Like he didn't have any responsibility at the moment; he just had to feel and let her ravish him. He loved it, loved not having to pretend and let his mind go. He just had to buck his hips at each trust and hold her hair tighly, forgetting about everything but her. It felt right, to have Dior in his mind like that. She was all he could think about, and he loved it. 

He could feel his cheeks getting wet by tears and he couldn't even feel embarassed about it. It just felt freeing after holding back for so long. He wanted her, so bad. He never felt that kind of anticipation before, that need to release take over him like a burning fire. 

Her lips were heaven on earth, he was sure of it now. Hyungwon had between his legs a fallen angel using her sinful mouth to make him fall appart, and he fucking loved it. Loved the way he could feel her tongue lap the precum spilling needily, like she was starved. Loved the way she also seemed to loose her mind at the idea of tasting him, how she welcomed him in her wet throat. The gag and sluprs sounds were so loud now, it was crazy, and that was all Hyungwon could hear except his own needy moans. He was falling to pieces, and she was just there to put him back together. But he wanted more, so much more. 

Chae Hyungwon was a bit greedy, and he couldn't help but to want to be completly ruined. He wanted to go back to his room and wake up tomorrow morning with bruises on all his body. Wanted her to blow his mind so much that he could never think of anything else but her. 

So he started sobbing for more helplessly, not even doing any real move as he knew he had no real control in this situation. 

He loved it. 

Hyungwon heard the chuckle she let out. One he heard often. It made him smile softly. 

-Needy boy, aren't ya Wonie?  
She smacked his thigh, joking a bit, but it made him moan. 

-Oh, I see, she said, the smirk clear in her voice. 

-Don't worry, I'mma give it to you because you're the best. 

He whined at the praise, bucking his hips needily. It made Dior laugh again, he loved the sound. 

He waited a bit of time, wondering where she was and what she was doing, until he felt someone straddle him. He could feel the contact of her skin on his, for the first time, and it's like his body was lit on fire. Her skin was so sweet and warm, he wanted to keep her against him forever. Especially when she teased a bit and started grinding her ass against his leaking cock. He couldn't even see the mess her face was right now, couldn't wait to see later. 

He was loosing his mind. 

It seemed to please the girl who took pity on his little cries as she started sliding him in her. He let out a curse, and almost blacked out a second time. 

It was so hot and tight inside; if he thought her throat was heaven, it was because he definitely hadn't been in her yet. He wanted to cry about how good it felt, completly slipping into this mindless headspace that left him feeling so good. His eyes were rolling to the back of his head as she rode him, letting out tiny little moans that made Hyungwon buck his hips in return. 

Dior only moaned louder and rode him in earnest, making him forget everything, even his own name. She was all he could think about, she ruined him in the best way possible. Every contact felt like his skin was taking in fire and all he could do was cry and buck his hips. Very quick, it was all over for him, legs shaking and head spinning under the pleasure. 

Hyungwon came with a shout, tears rolling down his cheeks freely. He could see the whole galaxy behind his eyelids, a black hole swallowing him whole as he just blacked out. 

When he woke up, later, he realized he was back in his room. His head still spinned a little and he could feel bruises forming where Dior's hands gripped him earlier. That was a sign he hadn't dream any of the events. That made him weirdly smile, as he saw the water bottle and little snacks on the table beside his table, just as he realized he had been cleaned up and dressed up. 

And when later, he stepped in the kitchen, he found Minhyuk and Kihyun there, sipping some tea. 

-Ate well? 

Hyungwon did a shy smile. 

-Yeah, thanks hyung. 

Minhyuk smiled back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started the 4th chapter, it should come out tomorrow <3


	4. Took my last breath, like the smoke from my lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon isn't gay, he's just a very generous person that enjoys helping others, okay?
> 
> (Title from Joke's on you by Charlotte Lawrence)

Hyungwon was laying down, feeling his muscles burn with delicious pain. He could see all the bruises and fresh love bites on his naked torso, and he liked to see the vision of it. Many, many days had passed since his first time with Dior-And it happened more than once. It was just after one of those times, and he couldn't shake the thought taking over his mind more and more often now. Minhyuk-and not Dior-always went to his room unsatisfied. Hyungwon didn't like the thought of him getting away with all the pleasure while his friend had barely been touched; it was selfish of him. Not that he never came; Hyungwon knew he did, yet it was never because of Hyungwon's touch. Yes, Minhyuk was a man but...That didn't give him the right to be so selfish. He had to return the favour; his bandmate's well being was more important than Hyungwon's sexuality. 

Or maybe he himself didn't hate the thought of doing that to a man too much. 

Not the time to think about that, he told his mind as he walked in a determined way to Minhyuk's room. He was laying on his bed, in his joggings and an oversized t-shirt that Hyungwon knew was his. Was it weird that he liked the view of it? The orange haired man always stole everyone's clothes in the dorm, but he looked especially cute with Hyungwon's. 

Damn Hyungwon, you didn't come here to stare at Minhyuk wearing your clothes! Go offer a straight(very gay) (no shut up) helping hand to your hyung! 

-Hyungwon? 

The older man was now sat, looking rather confused at first to see him in his room. He nonetheless quickly showed him a gorgeous smile like he always did, before asking: 

-What can I do for you, dear dongsaeng? 

Hyungwon stepped in the room, gulping. He felt his hands shake a bit. 

He was doing this to help his hyung. 

-Let me help you, he said suddenly, before his courage went away. 

-Help me? But I don't need help, answered the smaller man with a look of confusion over his face. 

Just say yes before I fucking back up after loosing all my courage!! 

-You always go back to your room unsatisfied and I think thats kinda selfish of me, plus you've done so much and I don't do anything and I think I could, you know, return the favor for now, as a friend, yeah like a helping hand from a great friend, a thank back-Just let me blow you damn Minhyuk! 

He said, hating his own rambling and just wanting to get away with it. I mean it's not like he truly wanted to do this(a lie) or had thought about it(another lie). He was doing it from the goodness of his heart, because he was such an amazing friend he could blow you if you ever needed to(and it was clear Minhyuk needed to get his dick sucked) (and only him. There's no way he'd step more than 5 cm close to a naked Hyunwoo or Jooheon, by example). 

He was a mess and he didn't even touched his friend anywhere yet. God. 

The look on Minhyuk's face could be described as pure confusion, or fear. Or was it disgust? Did Hyungwon read the message wrong? 

Oh my god what if he did? What if he looked like a weirdo that wanted to blow his members? Minhyuk had a big mouth. What if he told everyone and then he'd be recognized as the bandmate's dick sucking guy and then they'll all avoid him and he'd need to quit the band and change his name?? He didn't want to change his name! He loved Hyungwon! Plus changing name was so much paperwork and frankly, Hyungwon fucking hated paperw-  
-Okay, he heard Minhyuk says in a breath. He was probably still very confused but decided to not pass his chance and not question. Maybe it was better this way. 

Hyungwon was still frozen, tho, because he had absolutely no idea on how to blow a man. The only dick he touched was his and he wasn't flexible enough to blow himself(plus what the fuck?). It seemed to get quickly to Minhyuk, would let out a sigh he knew was between disappointment and amusement. 

-You don't know how to do that, do you? 

Biting his lip ashamedly, the pink haired man had no choice but to shook his head no. Another sigh, louder this time. Minhyuk had sitten at the edge of his bed, looking at him in the eyes. It made him feel weirdly observed, as he was still chest naked. 

-Come here, said the man with a sweet voice as Hyungwon came to sit next to him on the bed. He felt his cheeks redden and he hoped Minhyuk would take pity on him and not tease him for that. 

-I meant on the ground, between my knees Hyungwon. 

-Ah, yes, I, I'm just tired okay? 

Bullshit, he was just anxious. But he still did so, kneeling down on the carpet and observing Minhyuk overing him. It felt weird to have this view of his friend, to be on his knees on the cold floor about to suck his dick. He hoped his dick sucking skills would be proper enough for it not to be a waste(of time and of his dignity, but certainly not of his heterosexuality like certain thought. He wasn't gay or bi or pan and that wouldn't make him. He was just a very helpful friend okay). Putting his hand slowly on his friend's thigh, he caressed it, suddenly unsure on where to go next. It's not like he blew his friend everyday! Or blew anyone at all! 

Fuck, why am I doing that? I should've at least opened pornhub or something before coming here, at least I would know what to do... 

-Hyungwon, began Minhyuk, but Hyungwon felt something snap inside him. 

Determination. 

-N-no, I'll be okay, just-Let me do? Okay? 

With the same unsure determination, Hyungwon started unbuckling his friend's pants, hands shaking. He really prayed he wouldn't do something terrible like hurt his friend, or bite his dick off. That would be tragic and explaining this to the emergency would be absolute horror. Still, he then opened them and gulped at seeing the, tho soft, shape of his bandmate's dick. It was weird, seeing something so intimate-but not bad? 

Okay, you just have to do like you do with yourself, he told himself as he touched it through the underwear Minhyuk was wearing. Minhyuk swore softly, obviously still confused but going with it; he didn't seem to mind too much. Hyungwon caressed it some times like that, still apprehending and a bit nervous. It, tho, was enough to make Minhyuk almost completly hard and the tallest had to say he felt a bit proud he could do that. Nonetheless, he could feel how his hyung was slowly going crazy and obviously wanted more than tiny rubbing, and Hyungwon felt he had to oblige. He slowly took off his friend's underwear and his eyes widened in shock. He didn't expect his hyung to be...This big. Damn. 

Weirdly, it made him salivates. He...Wanted to taste it. 

Wanted to know how it would feel wrapped around his tongue, trusting in his throat. 

Maybe he liked helping more than he thought. He was just a very generous person, after all. 

Hyungwon slowly dragged his hand against it, feeling the long lenght twitch under his fingers. It was like he was touching a dick for the first time in his life, the feeling of touching someone else's... 

He weirdly liked it, so he wrapped his hand fully around it, squeezing. Minhyuk let out a deep moan, and it made something snap in Hyungwon once again. 

He wanted to hear more of those sounds, so much more. He liked seeing his friends enjoy themselves when he helped them, no matter the situation-even if it meant holding their dicks and sucking them off. 

He let his palm drag against the velvety skin, feeling every veins of the member he was eyeing. It was weirdly pleasant, and he jerked it off a few times, enjoying the moans he was hearing at the same time. He felt like the man above him was stopping himself from moving, like he wanted more. So, naturally, Hyungwon was going to give him more. 

He licked a stripe from the bottom to the top without thinking, and it surprised him. Because he didn't expect it to taste the way he did, and especially, to not hate it. It didn't taste that bad, so he just did it again. This time, the moans Minhyuk was letting out were way more powerful and primitive. He liked that too, so he made sure to not let any part of his dick unlicked. He covered the whole lenght in saliva, making the thing extra messy but it seemed to please the man on the bed, judging by the loud curse he said out loud. Like he was amazed at the view. And, looking up, Hyungwon was too. 

Because the sight he actually had was one he never saw, nor thought he'd see one day, and it was sexy as hell.  
Minhyuk was very much panting by now, lips half opened, and eyes half closed. His cheeks were now a bit red with pleasure, and he seemed somewhere else, like slipping into some sort of pleasurable trance. 

Hyungwon liked to see that, so he wrapped his lips around the head and gave a tiny suck. It made the visual moan out loud. The weight on his tongue felt foreign but he kinda liked it. Like the way he felt his mouth fuller. 

The pink haired man had his fun sucking the head consciously, amazed at every reaction of his friend he could see. How his breathing was picking up and how he let out the prettiest moans he ever heard. Gradually, he slipped more of Minhyuk's cock in his mouth, until it felt full enough. His jaw was starting to hurt, but he didn't give a damn, too caught up in Minhyuk's reactions and on wanting to continue his task. 

That's exactly what he did, sucking a bit clumsily but it didn't seem to bother Minhyuk. He could feel his fingers going on his hair, and he liked the feeling of having his hair played with. 

Hyungwon started sucking faster and tightened his lips around the shaft, testing whatever could increase his hyung's pleasure. And when Minhyuk pulled his hair a bit while moaning out loud, he decided to test his limits. Trying to slide Minhyuk deeper in his mouth, until he felt the cock entering his throat. He felt himself gag around it, but it wasn't too much of a bad feeling. He kept going, pushing his limits. When he felt the man above him start to buck his hips involuntary, it was all gone. 

He could only feel his throat getting assaulted and tears start to roll down his cheeks, but especially, his own dick hardening even more. It had been hard for a moment now, and he couldn't believe he was getting off on this, tho he didn't mind now. He just wanted Minhyuk to come down his throat, wanted to taste him fully. 

-Fuck, fuck Hyungwon, I'm close, moaned said man after a few moments and Hyungwon swore his name never sounded better. He could hear his friend's harsh breath, could feel his hands shaking. So he pulled him out of his mouth and, in an impulse, opened his mouth wide and started stroking the cock a bit. He also tapped it on his tongue, in a slutty way he never imagined himself able to do. 

Minhyuk swore loud, breath getting heavier and moans getting louder. Hyungwon could only smile and beg for him to come on his face, to make him prettier. And when, without really thinking, the youngest man said that, it was over for Minhyuk. 

-Please daddy... 

The smallest, with a loud cry while he pulled his dongsaeng's hair hard, came all over Hyungwon's waiting face and tongue. Wanting to lick all he could, he also wrapped his pretty full lips around the head of the cock once again and started sucking, more cum pooling in his mouth. 

He liked the taste, liked the dirty feeling it gave him. All he could do was swallow and cum untouched for the first time with a shaky moan around his hyung's dick. 

A few moments passed, and Hyungwon had gotten in the shower to wash his face and his body after what he done. He was too tired to think or being guilty about it, and just appreciated the contact of the warm water on his skin. When the young man got out, all dressed, he saw his hyung on the living's room sofa. 

-Thanks, he heard him say with a smile. Like it wasn't a big deal. 

So naturally, Hyungwon smiled back. And accepted when his friend invited him to watch a movie. 

Everything was going back to normal, after all.


	5. One, two, three, let's burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyungwon had thought a lot.
> 
> And realized a lot of things too. He knew he was ready now.
> 
> (Title from answer-Ateez)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter :'(  
> I'm feeling a bit emotional to be honest, I pushed my limits with this fanfiction. I really hope you guys will all love it! I put my soul into this.
> 
> Thank you Justina for your help and support, without you it wouldn't exist, and to Laurence for giving me the idea. Yall are the best!  
> (And yeah maybe I'll do a bonus who knows)
> 
> (ALSO THIS IS FICTION. USE A CONDOM IRL)

Hyungwon had thought a lot.

Well, it's not that he never thought. Quite the opposite; he always thought. His mind was always overrunning, and usually, just a good night of sleep or an orgasm could appease that.

Speaking about orgasm...

He felt Dior walking around, probably trying to search for something. While he was here, laying down on the bed naked, with a blindfold on his eyes. But like said earlier, he thought a lot. Thought a lot about what that meant, what kind of dynamic was forming between the two, and about his own issues with his sexuality. It had been a couple of weeks already that he had blew his member, and the moment didn't seem to quit his mind. It had took him all this time to understand that, maybe being bi wasn't that bad. Or was he Minhyuk sexual? Did it exist?

No, no overthinking tonight.

All that to say that he made a step in his mental and he was ready to admit that Minhyuk didn't leave him unaffected. He couldn't deny how much he thought about his hyung's lips or hand, or both. And tonight, that was what he wanted. Wanted to have Minhyuk all to himself and wanted Minhuk-And not Dior- to ruin him fully.

He had to admit being nervous, because it isn't everyday that you ask one of your best friend who you might be in love with to fuck you in the ass. Fuck, he was sweating. What if he read the signals wrong and Minhyuk didn't wanna have anything to do with him?

-Fuck where's the lub-

Hyungwon interupted him, nervousness clear as a day in his voice.

-No...I mean, yes, but, like, yeah, just-Find it and take off the blindfold, please? And your clothes?

Hyungwon wanted to slap himself, he hated rambling so much. He hated seeming unsure of himself, hated not knowing what was going on inside him; but he had to overcome that fear. He wanted to see Minhyuk naked completly, wanted to feel what it was to be taken too.

The tallest man heard some noises around him, meaning that Minhyuk was moving around. Either it was good, or bad, he didn't know. Maybe one or two minutes later, tho, light hitted him and he could see again. Above him was the visual, looking obviously lost but not questionning once again.

-Are you okay?

Under the sunlight, in this situation, the younger man could see things he never truly saw before. Or more, decided to ignore. Minhyuk looked amazing, skin all soft and tan. Hair disheveled, fluffy, and eyes piercing. Lips pink and looking so delicious; he wanted to taste them.

That's exactly what he did, putting a hand on his friend's neck and kissing him needily. A surprised gasp escaped Minhyuk's lips before he felt the kiss being reciprocated, and he felt like he was kissing clouds. It was so soft, so sweet yet passionate and so fucking addicting. Minhyuk's lips tasted something he couldn't point, a bit like vanilla, but especially like Minhyuk and that was all he needed. Through his hazed state, he felt warmth against his body; the warmth of soft skin he dreamt of touching. He did not deprive himself, his hands resting on the defined muscles adorning his lover's chest. He desesperately wanted to discover everything he missed those last weeks, taste every inch of Minhyuk's skin and only be able to think about him.

The tiny noises his bandmate was letting out at each touch were going straight to his own hard cock, making him want more, so much more. He could only let his fingers draw every curve of his body, in the mind to memorize each one. Hyungwon wanted to remember everything in great detail, swallow every sigh that the smallest one would let out, and to be able to remember every flick of his eyelashes. Their mouths could not separate, attracting each other like magnets. Hyungwon discovered the body in front of him, worthy of the most precious treasure, as their intimacies rubbed together. It drew from them moans, quickly stifled in the passionate kiss that united them. The lead dancer could swear he didn't even see how many minutes went on, as if time stopped. Minhyuk, from the tip of his fingers, controlled Hyungwon's time, body and mind.

Not that he minded; he fucking loved it.

Plus, Hyungwon liked to consider himself a sane and rather in control person. He felt it was now changing; he was becoming addicted to Minhyuk, to his lips, his touch, his body and every single one of his breaths. He knew his life would change, starting today. And he weirdly couldn't wait.

Hyungwon couldn't help but give a few hips, letting out needy moans into the kiss. He felt his partner do the same, their two anatomies sliding against each other. Contrary to what he might have thought a few weeks earlier, it didn't disgust Hyungwon who greatly appreciated the friction. Feeling that hard cock against him, not just in his oral opening, was a whole other feeling he loved greatly. It was intimate, sensual, and if he could, he would stroke that soft skin all day. He couldn't wait to become one with Minhyuk, almost nothing more than a simple entity controlled by pleasure.

-Minhyuk, Minhyuk, spoke the youngest while breathing heavily. He was suddenly captivated by the view of Minhyuk, lips swollen and red from the kiss, of the finger shaped bruises already starting to form on his hips, of the masculinity of his body that he found so fucking sexy. Minhyuk was truly a sight to behold and he wished he could take a picture. He wanted to be reminded of this moment for as long as he could.

-Yes?

Minhyuk was panting too. His tongue, devilish tongue that Hyungwon knew could do wonders, picked to lick the corner of his lips. He found it incredibly sexy.

-I...I want you, in me.

Hyungwon was still a tad shy despite everything they did, and Minhyuk couldn't help but to find it adorable. A smile formed on his face and he accepted the request quickly.

-Get on all four, Wonnie.

Said boy did it almost immediatly even tho it felt weird. He wasn't exactly used to be in this position, but he trusted Minhyuk.

-D-did you find the lube?

-No, but I got so much better.

Hyungwon had no time to wonder what he meant by that before a hand started caressing his ass, and he almost jumped in surprise. It felt very intimate to be touched there, wasn't something he was used to either tho it didn't feel bad. It felt rather calming, so he relaxed into the touch. That, until he felt kisses being strewn all over his burning skin, making him shiver with pleasure. Every little touch felt like a burn, but a good kind of one. Especially when a tongue licked his hole, and he almost fell forward.

Hyungwon almost wanted to complain that it wasn't very hygienic even though it was clean, but the feeling was oddly pleasant. He could feel a smile on his skin, before his friend's tongue resumed its task and seeped into him messily.

Was it what gay sex was? I've been holding out for too long, he thought distantly as Minhyuk's tongue and lips worked magic on his hole. Hyungwon couldn't stop moaning, legs shaking a bit.

And behind him, Minhyuk was loosing his mind seeing his usually composed dongsaeng crying out under his actions. He had had feelings for him for quite some times now, tho he never thought such thing could be possible one day.  
He had dreamed of his lips, his skin against his and his soft voice moaning his name. A little naively, he would have given everything to be able to attend this spectacle; included his real person. If he had to be Dior to be able to enjoy it, he would have done it without hesitation. But, at that moment, to see Hyungwon wanting him, Lee Minhyuk, and not some alter ego, it was incredible. Hyungwon was amazing, he wanted to cherish him all night and as long as he could.

Hypnotized by the sight infront of him, the one of his dongsaeng spreading his legs and letting him touch him in the most intimate way, he added a finger slowly. Hyungwon cried out, not expecting the feeling. It felt a bit weird, very foreign but not bad.

Suddenly, a loud cry echoed through the room, and what Minhyuk did was smile because he had found it. The spot that made the lead dancer's body fall in ecstasy. He felt his veins full of dopamine, his mind going blank at the pleasure tearing his body. More fingers streched him from the inside little by little and all he could do was moaning and crying out loud. Minhyuk liked that a lot, loved having so much control over his lover.

The smallest boy made sure to thoroughly prepare his friend, feeling sorry when he heard a little whimper of pain at the third finger. It took some moments before Hyungwon was finally ready to be taken. He was begging at this point, and Minhyuk's self-control quickly dissipated.

Hyungwon's hands were now in Minhyuk's, and he something rather big touched his ass.

He took a deep breath, a little nervous suddenly because he didn't know what to expect. His partner knew how he felt and just left a few kisses on the milky skin in front of him. This calmed Hyungwon slightly, and in a trembling voice he said:

-I-I'm ready, Min. G-go ahead, take me...  
He did not need to be asked twice.

The pain running through Hyungwon's body was terrible and made him let out a few small helpless tears. He could feel each centimeter fill him up, tearing him up from the inside and establishing his way. The pink haired man started sobbing softly into the pillow, rather sensitive. Minhyuk's hands immediately squeezed his softly, his hips coming to rest against his butt. Again, lots of little kisses were placed on his skin in hopes of alleviating the pain, and Hyungwon was grateful. In addition, between each kiss, a few sweet words were said which gradually made him forget that feeling of being torn from the inside.

For his part, Minhyuk had great difficulty in not moving. His friend's interior was so welcoming, warm and tight around his cock that he was slowly losing his mind. After being denied for so long, it was like finding heaven on earth and he wanted to sink into him until they both forgot their own names. Nevertheless, his lover's well-being came before his pleasure, so he tried to calm him down. He wanted him to enjoy the experience too, of course. He would never want to hurt someone as precious as Hyungwon.

Some time passed before the bigger one melted into the sheets, pliant for his hyung. The pain had dissolved, giving way to an incredible feeling of fullness. He felt filled in the best possible way, nerves never touched before now stimulated. He felt like he would combust from the feeling; he just wanted his hyung to move. Sensing the difference in Hyungwon's comportment, Minhyuk took that as a sign to start moving.

Hyungwon never thought it'd be possible to be possible to feel so good from being taken. He never imagined having something inside him until maybe the last week, and it felt so good. So much better than in his dreams. Every time Minhyuk snapped his hips, he felt his member hit somewhere slightly different than the last time and it made him moan out loud and roll his hips for more.

And more, Minhyuk was happy to oblige. He couldn't believe he was the one making the lead dancer cry and moan so loud, that he was the one touching him and pleasuring him. He liked that a lot.

Meanwhile, except the pleasure he felt from being fucked so thoroughly, all Hyungwon could think was about how sexy Minhyuk's moans were, more primitive and deep. As he turned his head, he could see the sweat rolling down his friend's neck, the way his head was thrown back in pleasure, the way his parted lips let out the hottest moans ever... Oh Hyungwon was so fucking close already. It didn't help when he felt the oldest one take his hips firmly and trust hard. That angle caused the dick inside him to hit that precise bundle of nerve, and he screamed louder than he ever did.

-Oh fuck, Minhyuk, fuck me harder!

He did. Hyungwon cried at being abused that way, and he knew it was over when he felt a hand wrapping around his leaking cock.

-So fucking beautiful for me, Hyungwon. The best. You feel so good inside, I wanna fucking eat you up, my good boy, he heard Minhyuk moan as he just jerked him off faster. It was like being lit on fire, but the best kind of fire. All he could feel was Minhyuk, around him, behind him, inside him...

Minhyuk owning him and ruining him for anyone else, stealing his every breath and heartbeat. He felt the latter pounding so hard, his body shaking from the almost immeasurable feeling. The two boys were no more than one, moaning and screaming all their pleasure. Two humanoid masses getting lost in the limbo of pleasure, in a distant galaxy, a world of their own in the semi-darkness of the small room. This world, Hyungwon was the first to come out of it, moaning at the top of his lungs the name of his lover, his body and mind abandoning him then. He felt himself floating, leaving the Earth's atmosphere. It took little for Minhyuk to join him then, pushed by this orgasmic vision of his lover succumbing to the pleasure gnawing at their veins. Both boys just lost their mind, got lost in each other to the breaking point.

When, who knows how many minutes later, Hyungwon spoke, it made Minhyuk show him the brightest smile.

-Hyung, I think I'm in love with you.  
Oh, Minhyuk knew he was too.


	6. It must be love on the brain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE FIRST PART OF THE BONUS!!!  
> Will write the second part soon!

Hyungwon was standing there, in front of the mirror, checking himself out. He looked okay. Or he hoped.

He couldn't believe he agreed to that. Him, who hated social gatherings and prefered to stay alone in his corner with the same 6 people in his life, had agreed to go to a club. A gay club, under the incessant begging of his boyfriend. 

Hyungwon was pretty sure he was way too weak for the younger man, but what could he do? Tell him no? Absolutely not. 

He sighed as he looked at the mirror in front of him and readjusted his collar. He had chosen something simple, a white sleeve with a black, tight ripped jeans. Something that caught the attention of his boyfriend when said man entered the bathroom.

-Wow, was all Minhyuk could say and Hyungwon smiled as he looked at the latter through the mirror. Minhyuk had always been kinda eccentric, turning heads wherever he went. Tonight was no exception; The older man was well prepared, makeup accenting his pretty features. A thin line of eyeliner stretched above his eyes, making them even more piercing. His lips, infinitely soft, were covered with red lipstick. In addition, on his cheeks extended a slight layer of blush. He looked stunning.

-I'm dressed simple, only answered Hyungwon as he fixed his hair one last time.

-That's the thing, Wonnie, you look incredible with the most simple things! You should definitely wear jeans more often, they make your legs look incredible. And your a-

Hyungwon's face had gotten all red during the dialogue, and knowing what his lover would say after, he quickly covered the other's mouth with his hand.

-No talking about my ass right now. Just...Let's go.

Minhyuk was smiling, proud of himself.

-Yeah. Let's go baby!

-You owe me one, only said Hyungwon as he was walking alongside his boyfriend.

-Yeah yeah, promise! I'll eat your ass when we get home.

-Minhyuk!

The latter got slapped hard, but Hyungwon's flustered face was worth it.


	7. Yeah, I'm weak, and what's wrong with that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of the bonus, appreciate! I've never written something so long lol

The place was noisy, way too noisy for Hyungwon. Yet, his boyfriend didn't seem to care as he took him happily to the bar. It was weird for the youngest to see so many gay people around, making out and being so...Open about it. He had rarely seen that and rarely been in a club at all before. He could only follow Minhyuk as he ordered them something. Wine, he thought but wasn't sure about it. Either way, it didn't really matter. Especially not when Minhyuk turned to him with a big smile that seemed to illuminate the whole room. It made Hyungwon smile too because damn, he was maybe a little bit-A lot-in love with his hyung. He'd do absolutely anything for the oldest. At the moment, sucking his dick seemed like a really good thing to do, because damn did Minhuk look good.

Though, it wasn't the time. So he pushed his horny thoughts to the back of his mind and took the alcohol glass when it was given to him. They had been sipping their drink for quite some time, now almost finished with it, when Minhyuk put his hand on Hyungwon's knee. It made the latter shiver, his body always electrified by any little touch of the oldest. It supposed it had something to do with love-And it didn't really bother him.

-Hyunie~ Let's dance!

Hyungwon almost wanted to groan because, yes he loved dancing. He was Monsta X's lead dancer, after all. Yet, if there was one thing that Hyungwon hated, it was dancing to beat music without any choreography. And people. So dancing to beat music without choreography in a crowd of people seemed like a real nightmare to him; what could be worse than sweaty, drunk, and horny people rubbing against each other? Probably not much. But again, Hyungwon was especially weak when it came to Minhyuk, so he quickly said yes.

-Yeah! But wait, I have a surprise for you~

Hyungwon looked curious, confused, but did not question what Minhyuk said. He patiently waited for his boyfriend, watching him walk to the bathroom. What was he doing here?

The tallest man quickly had his answer as he felt a presence sit back next to him. When he turned around to ask Minhyuk what was happening, he didn't notice anything unusual, before his eyes darted to the blonde's legs. They were very much apparent now, thanks to the skirt Minhyuk was wearing at the moment. It was short, black, and simple but he was also wearing that garter belt that made Hyungwon's mouth water. His legs, also, looked incredible. They always did.

Hyungwon figured out he always had a little something for people in skirts. Skirts always made everyone look awesome, and when he was still a horny teenager, he remembered looking at women in skirts for so long. He had a thing for nice legs, and god did Minhyuk had the best ones. And seeing him in such outfits just made him think about the first time the oldest man sucked him under the library table. It made Hyungwon's dick twitch.

-Do you love it, baby?

Minhyuk was smiling, teasing. Hyungwon could only smile too.

-You know I do. Come on, let's dance.

Despite his flushed cheeks, the couple made it to the dance floor. At first, the dance was rather slow, sad music playing out of nowhere. Being so close to Minhyuk still made Hyungwon so shy and his stomach full of butterflies. He really was in love with the oldest and knew it was mutual. Just the simple feeling of the blonde's gentle hands on his waist, bringing his body closer and smiling against his neck. The sad songs didn't last, and soon, it was something as slow but more...Sensual. Probably a song by "The Weeknd", but Hyungwon didn't really have the time to wonder about this before Minhyuk's body was way closer to his, this time. It was like Minhyuk was grinding against him...Or was he just hallucinating?

He understood that no, when he felt the blonde smile against his neck once more, his mouth slowly sucking a hickey into it. That made Hyungwon yelp.

And Minhyuk just smiled harder as his hands also played, very innocently of course, with his boyfriend's ass.

-H-Hyukie-

Hyungwon's breath was slowly itching, his hands tightening their grips on the said man's waist. Minhyun knew damn well what he was doing to Hyungwon, and he absolutely loved it. He could feel the latter's dick starting to harden in his jeans, just from that, and it made him smile. Hyungwon was so sensitive sometimes and Minhyuk absolutely loved it.

Suddenly, said man stopped and offered his partner the most innocent smile he could do. What a fucking brat.

-Wonie~ I love you! Could you go take me another drink?

Oh, a brat indeed. Yet, Hyungwon couldn't refuse the youngest anything and only sighed.

-You owe me a fucking big one, Minhyuk, said the man as he walked towards the bar, every nerve of his body on fire while Minhyuk seemed so proud of himself. The urge to slap this shit-eating grin from his face was strong but would have to wait for later. As he waited for the drink, the only thing Hyungwon could think of was how to take revenge on his lover. He already had a few ideas that were cut short when the bartender gave him their drinks. The tall man hastened to take them and started going back to his boyfriend before seeing something he definitely didn't like. Of course, shameless as ever, Minhyuk didn't hesitate one second to dance alone when Hyungwon went away. Though, with this short skirt and endless legs, many men and women were looking at him hungrily. Again, Hyungwon didn't care about this because it was his boyfriend and he was proud to have Minhyuk all to himself. Nevertheless, seeing a man dance with an oblivious Minhyuk, hands on his waist, was not alright. Absolutely not. Especially when the blonde thought the guy he was dancing with was his lover.

To be honest, only the stare, murderous and scary, Hyungwon gave this guy made him move away, surprising Minhyuk at the same time. He looked horrified to see the guy that had grabbed his hips and all wasn't his lover. The younger guy was quick to grab his boyfriend's hips then and make sure to be as close as possible to him. Call him possessive, he made no excuses for it. Especially not when he started sucking some hickeys into Minhyuk's neck as the latter let out a soft moan.

The song blasting through the speakers was now on a sensual level that made Hyungwon wonder how it was even accepted. Yet, he kept his boyfriend close, and close enough that this one decided it was funny to start grinding against him.

-Minhyuk, growled Hyungwon in a voice that left said man weak in the knees. Ever since no mercy, Minhyuk always had a soft spot for Hyungwon's smooth, deep voice. One that sounded so sensual; his no diggity cover always left him almost hard because damn was that boy sexy. Hyungwon's speaking voice was rarely this deep and smooth, but he knew how to use it on Minhyuk whenever he wanted to leave the older man weak and needy. It worked every time. That was why the older man couldn't stop himself, just rubbing his ass against the forming tent in his boyfriend's pants. He could feel it, Hyungwon's hands tightening on his waist and his breath laboring a bit. He loved having this effect on the lead dancer, knowing he could make Hyungwon as crazy as Minhyuk was for him. The younger man couldn't stop the thought getting to his mind, the one that if he wanted, he could just lift Minhyuk's skirt and fuck him right there. In front of everyone, marking him and making them all understand the beautiful blonde man was not to be messed with. That simple thought made him harder than ever and he couldn't help bucking his hips against Minhyuk's ass. The latter was almost going crazy, feeling something so hard against him; he wanted more. Was addicted to Hyungwon and wanted everything his dongsaeng could give him.

-We need to go home, whispered the object of his fantasies in his ear, hands going way slower than what they were supposed to. They were painfully obvious by now, but Hyungwon couldn't give less of a shit. He wanted to mark Minhyuk up until everyone knew who he belonged to. But for his partner, going home was an absolute no. Home was way too far and he couldn't wait that long to satisfy his needs. He had to find a place where he could do anything to Hyungwon, then going home and getting his brain blew out. Or blowing his lover's brain out, whatever way was fine for him. The pleasure of being a switch...

Suddenly, he had an epiphany. The toilet! Of course, why didn't he think of this sooner?

That's how Hyungwon found himself pushed against the bathroom wall, as Minhyuk sank down on his knees in front of him. While the thought of railing his boyfriend in public made him horny, turned him on, he wasn't stupid and knew how dangerous it actually was. What if someone heard them? Recorded, sent that on the web? They could lose it all! He may be a horny fuck, but he wasn't ready to become jobless and ostracized just because he couldn't think with something else than his dick!

Sadly, or rather happily, Hyungwon's train of thought was cut by Minhyuk's mouth on his clothed hard-on. The feeling made him let out a low, relieved moan. He had been on the edge for so long, wanting to do something, and here he knew he would get it good. Minhyuk's mouth had always been his weakness too; the way he would use them to suck on the cap of his pencils when thoughtful, the way he would pout cutely when he wanted something or the way he used them to kiss him until he was breathless and couldn't remember his own name. Then, most importantly, the way they felt and looked like heaven stretched tightly around his thick girth. Oh, they looked the better in those times. So plump, red, and swollen as they wrapped slowly around Hyungwon's dick. He was so hard it hurt, and having the relief of Minhyuk's wet and hot cavern was heavenly. Oh, he needed to have his lover cockwarm him again; the last time had been so fucking hot. Seeing Minhyuk's eyes, unfocused and needy, and the way he let Hyungwon keep abusing him even after hours of cockwarming. The lead dancer still remembered how Minhyuk entered his room at night while he was watching a K-drama on his bed. How his hyung sank down on his knees and just took Hyungwon's dick in his mouth, not moving, just appreciating the weight on his tongue and the way it stretched his mouth so wide. Oh, Hyungwon had come so hard that night.

The fact that Minhyuk was once again on his knees for him, giving kitten licks on the tip, made him harder than ever. It was so dirty, fucking in a club bathroom where everyone could enter and hear them, two well-known kpop idols, fucking each other. It sent a wave of depraved arousal through his body as his fingers were now in Minhyuk's blonde hair. Pulling slightly, even, knowing how much his lover enjoyed the pain.

-Stop teasing, just suck me off like a good boy, will you?

With time, Hyungwon gained more confidence and started assuming himself fully. His bisexuality was part of him and he now didn't mind anymore. That led to him becoming more dominant in bed, enjoying to boss Minhyuk around from time to time. Minhyuk, him, would never mind. Any way was fine with both of them but now, Minhyuk just wanted to be throat-fucked while Hyungwon wanted to come down his hyung's throat. So, the smaller one decided not to tease his lover any longer and slipped it deeper into his mouth. It was so good; he loved the feeling, being filled in the most perfect way.

Minhyuk had always appreciated all kinds of dicks, most of the time in his mouth(thanks to his oral fixation). While Minhyuk, especially in high school, had a lot of one-night stands with guys and therefore tested so many things and different kinds of guys(and cocks), none ever felt as good as Hyungwon's. He had been in love before too, but again, nothing could ever compare to the way Hyungwon always filled him completely-in his heart and elsewhere too. The heavyweight on his tongue, bittersweet taste, every little twitch of pleasure… The blond was addicted to it, and especially of the moans, he was able to draw out of his lover.

-That's it, taking me like a good slut…

At this, Minhyuk's dick twitched hard inside his underwear. Fuck, he loved getting called like that. He wanted to do even better, which pushed him to take Hyungwon down his throat. Feeling Minhyuk's throat constrict around his cock made Hyungwon moan loudly despite himself, bucking his hips up into his lover's mouth. He could feel it too, the way he was gagging around the girth, visibly struggling to take it all. And the sight, god, that heavenly sight. Minhyuk on his knees, hands rubbing his hard dick under his skirt, his stretched mouth that took the lead dancer so well, his teary begging eyes...He was so weak for this look, would do anything his hyung could ask him. And if it meant fucking his throat until he could barely speak, then he'd do it happily.

-Feel so good, hmm, such a good mouth for me…

Minhyuk was weak for Hyungwon's voice and especially his dirty talk. Seeing him throw his head against the wall, eyes closed and moaning in pleasure had Minhyuk rubbing himself a bit more. He took it the best he could, wanting to please his significant other and be the best boy. Hyungwon was so deep inside his throat, it's like…

Minhyuk's hand went to his throat, by pure curiosity. What he felt there had him crying out loud in pleasure, body almost rocking with the arousal flooding through him. Oh god, Hyungwon was so big Minhyuk could feel it just by touching his throat. Could see it too, just like when he fucked the older sometimes. It was incredibly hot, and all Minhyuk could do was squeeze his throat around the cock and make the younger man cry out loud too. Opening his eyes, he was met with the sight of Minhyuk choking himself lightly around his dick, therefore tightening, even more, his throat. It was so good, felt so sick that Hyungwon knew he wasn't going to last. Not when his boyfriend was out there, in a fucking miniskirt, choking and stroking himself while moaning around Hyungwon's dick in the most sinful way he'd ever seen.

Through his hazed mind, he thought: "whoever thought two guys aren't supposed to be in love or do anything together clearly haven't met him".

-I-I'm going to cum, fuck, Minnie…

He heard the moans, felt the vibrations around his cock, and that only made the man moan louder, hand on his mouth to muffle the sound. He knew what Minhyuk wanted; he wanted Hyungwon to come down his throat and paint his throat white. He seemed so needy, so horny for it that Hyungwon quickly reached his high after that, feeling Minhyuk choke himself a bit harder. The younger man came with a loud cry, unable to keep it in, hips jerking a bit to milk his high. Meanwhile, Minhyuk took it so perfectly, swallowing everything and allowing his hand to let go of his throat. The air coming back to him made him a bit dizzy, especially when Hyungwon slipped out of his mouth in long pants. And oh, the smallest guy was so, so needy. So close to coming, but he stopped because he wanted to cum at a precise moment; he wanted to come only while getting fucked or while fucking Hyungwon. Or both, even. Now, he couldn't wait to go home.

-Let's go home, now.

Minhyuk's voice was so raspy and broken, but it made Hyungwon smile as he dressed up correctly again. After this, the taxi ride was probably the longest he had ever been in, in all his life. Minhyuk couldn't keep his hands out of Hyungwon, making him needy again too and hoping that the driver couldn't notice. Minhyuk's hands were on his inner thigh, so dangerously close to his cock and he could only shiver and try to stop him quietly.

-Min, stop that.

Hyungwon's authoritative voice didn't work this time, Minhyuk being way too needy and horny to stop now. Besides, he wanted to see what his dongsaeng would do if he didn't stop. So he didn't, even going as far as touching Hyungwon's clothed dick and whispering in his ear:

"But I'm so horny for you~"

The next words that were spoken into Minhyuk's ears had him almost coming untouched, hands gripping the thighs tightly.

-I'll tie you up to the bed and make you watch me finger myself, then I'll ride you until you cry.

And oh, Minhyuk really, really liked that. He couldn't wait to let Hyungwon use him like a toy; and if he behaved well, maybe he could gain control back later and fuck his lover dumb into the mattress. He hoped because damn did Hyungwon look amazing getting fucked to the point he's crying and begging for it to stop(tho never calling the safeword, but he could if he needed to). It was a sight Minhyuk was accustomed to after all this time, yet it always felt like the first time and he couldn't wait for all that was to come.

As soon as the taxi stopped, Hyungwon hurried to give the taxi driver money and thanked him, before getting out of the car. He also couldn't wait to have Minhyuk in him, filling him up so nicely and making him cry out in pleasure; he absolutely loved it. He also couldn't wait to see Minhyuk crying too, begging to be inside him. That thought sent a wave of arousal through his whole body, as he took Minhyuk's hand and brought him inside the dorm. Happily, he knew everyone was outside for the night doing various activities-So they could be as loud as they wanted. As soon as they were inside the dorm, Hyungwon wasted no time in claiming his boyfriend's mouth and kissing him as his life depended on it. He could feel Minhyuk's erection against his thigh and that feeling Only spurred him more, because god he couldn't wait to have that inside him.

-Wonnie, please….

Minhyuk was begging as soon as they entered their room, eyes teary from all the teasing and edging. The tallest almost felt sorry for knowing the teasing was far to be done, but he knew the orgasm would be worth it for both of them in the end.

-Not yet baby, get on the bed.

And oh, Minhyuk did so quickly. He was so desperate and wanted to be a good boy for his boyfriend, though his thighs were shaking from restraint and he couldn't wait to feel Hyungwon's tight heat around him. The latter, him, thought it was just adorable, how Minhyuk was so needy and bucking his hips up helplessly. It made him want to ruin the oldest.

The blonde man gulped when he saw his dongsaeng unbuckle his belt slowly, feeling electrified at just knowing what was to come. He tried his best to stay still and put his hands up when Hyungwon asked him to. Soon, he was tied up against the bed frame and the taller man was undressing in front of him, oh so slowly. He was teasing and Minhyuk knew it, yet he loved it. His lover was so beautiful…It was like his tan skin was begging to be marked and Minhyuk almost regretted he was tied up at the moment. He wanted to mark his dongsaeng up until he was covered in love bites.

Said dongsaeng, now naked, smiled at the needy reactions of his boyfriend. Oh, he was so precious. He then sat on the bed, kneeling between the parted legs to kiss his lover. The latter couldn't help but to buck his hips in hope for some friction as he kissed back needily. Hyungwon just smiled more and steadied his boyfriend on the bed, breaking the kiss.

-Be patient, love, he said with the most innocent smile. Then, he proceeded to get on all fours and spread his legs, therefore showing his tight hole to his boyfriend. He was so hard it hurt. Oh fuck he wanted to fuck into the tight heat so much. Yet, he could only watch as his lover slowly teased himself, fingers only caressing his rim. And finally, finally getting inside after seconds that seemed like hours to Minhyuk. Here was Hyungwon, spreading himself slowly and fucking into himself ever more slowly. He couldn't see Minhyuk, but he knew he was desperate and could hear his low whines. That was more than enough as he put his fingers deeper, searching for his sweet spot until he finally found it. The touch made him cry out in pleasure and he couldn't help but to start fucking into himself faster. He wanted it, could only think about Minhyuk's thick cock opening him up. How incredible it felt inside him and how good it felt when he came inside. Oh, he wanted to be filled up to the brim, wanted it so much. He couldn't help the loud cry that escaped him as he fucked harder into his prostate, his whole body almost shaking and his cock leaking profusely against the bed.

This view, the one of Hyungwon fucking himself in earnest while crying out his name...Minhyuk couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his lips as he came untouched, eyes slipping shut. He was so desperate for any type of touch, tears rolling down his cheeks. When Hyungwon heard the loud moan, he stopped fucking himself for a moment only to see how Minhyuk was crying out and how he came in his underwear just by watching him. It sent a wave of arousal to Hyungwon, who barely came too. He couldn't handle it anymore; he needed to have Minhyuk inside.

Minhyuk opened his eyes when he felt Hyungwon settle on his laps, now only in his skirt and shirt. A loud cry escaped the oldest when he felt his boyfriend's fingers fisting his cock into overstimulation, making him cry out loud and moan for more. He was so, so needy and he wanted to be inside Hyungwon so much despite the ache. He couldn't handle the teasing anymore, crying freely now and begging for any sort of release.

-Please, please, Hyungwon!

His hands were shaking against the bed frame, his whole body shaking with need. He was so overwhelmed, and Hyungwon took pity on his sweet and obedient boyfriend. Plus, he was needy as fuck too, so he wasted no time in sitting down on his hyung's cock. Feeling the tight muscles suck him in and Hyungwon's loud moan, made Minhyuk cry out loud. His eyes were closed and he had a hard time stopping his hips from fucking into his lover. But he wanted to be an obedient boy so he didn't move.

-You feel so fucking good inside, moaned Hyungwon as he started fucking himself on his lover's hard cock. It felt so good to finally be filled, feeling every nerve of his body on fire. He knew he wouldn't last that long, not after all the foreplay and teasing tonight. He also knew that the blonde man wouldn't last long either and he couldn't wait to be filled inside. The thought had him go harder, moaning loudly and feeling the cock inside hit his prostate. Despite his pleasure and the haze he felt he was in, Hyungwon slowly stopped when he heard a buzzing sound in the room. When he opened his eyes, he saw Minhyuk crying and shaking, barely able to breathe properly. The buzzing sound seemed to come from so close.

That's when Hyungwon had an illumination.

-Minhyuk...Do you have a vibrator inside?

At this, Minhyuk opened his eyes a bit, his chest lifting up and down quickly. He had the tiniest shade of red on his cheeks, so embarrassed but too aroused to think about it. He only nodded at his boyfriend's question, feeling his skin on fire.

So that's why he had been so fucking needy all night…

Why he almost moaned every time he had shifted on the taxi seat, thighs shaking. Oh fuck, that was so hot. Hyungwon could come just from thinking about it.

That's why he started fucking himself on Minhyuk's cock quickly, moaning and holding onto his lover's chest.

-F-Fuck me…

Minhyuk couldn't hold in it any longer and started fucking his lover quickly too, crying at every trust because the vibrator was moving inside him and hitting his prostate. The double stimulation had him seeing stars, so close to the edge but wanting to please his boyfriend. It led him to take Hyungwon's cock in his hands and stroke him quickly, enjoying the way the latter moaned out loud as soon as he touched him.

-M-Min, you have a r-remote right?

Said man nodded his head, barely able to think properly in this state. Hyungwon knew it must be in the bag he had on his back all night, so he reached for it on the ground with a bit of difficulty. Inside it, of course, was the remote, and he took it in his hands. Minhyuk seemed to have been on the medium setting all night; Hyungwon was desperate to change that. He quickly actived the high setting and put him on the nightstand as he was being fucked so deep.

At the feeling, Minhyuk let out the loudest cry he let out all night and his trusts started to become shallow and uneven under the pleasure. All he could feel and think about was the buzzing toy against his prostate and Hyungwon's hole squeezing him so tight. Hyungwon, therefore, took the relay and started fucking himself on the thick cock in earnest, letting out loud moans and rolling his hips in the most sensual way. He was so damn close, he could feel it.

-S-So needy, had something in your ass all night wishing it was me...What a whore, moaned the taller man through his pleasure and that made it for Minhyuk. Gripping his lover's waist tightly, he jerked his hips a few times and came hard in him, blacking out at the sensation. Feeling Minhyuk come in him and hearing this loud, hot moan made Hyungwon come too, crying out his boyfriend's name. It was like the orgasm just ruined him, destroying everything in his body and just making him feel light and, also, incredibly tired.

-W-Wonnie?

Minhyuk's lost voice as he opened his eyes was purely adorable and Hyungwon couldn't bite back his smile. They both looked exhausted and he saw Minhyuk's body shake. The toy!

Hyungwon quickly turned it off and slowly slipped Minhyuk out of himself. He also took the toy out of his boyfriend and let himself fall on his back, his body aching. The lead dancer could feel Minhyuk wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling his face in his neck. And while they might have been all sticky and dirty, Hyungwon couldn't bring himself to care as he was way too tired. So was Minhyuk, and they fell asleep like that, cuddling. They'd have time to wash tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language.  
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
